blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Team Gaming Force Episode 2: Luna Comes to Play
Luna Comes To Play' '- 'Luna Platz, student body president of Geo's school has finally tracked him down to station square. She is the reasion why Geo moved in with Sonic and Mario. When Eggman and the revived Mr. King capture her and the crew (Bud and Zack) Sonic forces Geo to help them. There Is No Friggin Way That I Am Helping the Blonde Psychopathic Stalker- Geo Stelar (Megaman) Rules *Do not screw up with the plot by putting any fanon characters in here. *The villians will not be in all episodes. *No going around a scene just because of something dealing with you. (Ex. You do some thing or say something about Amy dieing or turning evil because she's your favorite character.) Heroes (Yess these are all Canon Characters) Sonic (Apallo) Silver (Apallo) Shadow (Apallo) Megaman (Apallo) Rouge (not the bat) (Apallo) Harp Note Tails AcidAce Knuckles Blaze Luna (Apallo) Bud Zack Tia Jack Cream Vector Charmy (KFC) Espio Mario (Apallo) Luigi (Apallo) Bad Guys Dr. Eggman Mr. King Joker Tails Doll Tails Doll Red Tails Doll Blue Negaman HarpieNote ToxicAce Blade Bowser Fanon Characters (Must have a sprite sheet or Sprite Pic of them) Dan the Hedgehog (Hero/ Owned by Kakariko Fried Cucco) (this time we cant make this so lenghty) Team Lunotix Sonic: Mega. Mega: What? Sonic: Nothing Mega: Ok. Geo: Soooooooooonnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccc! Sonic: What is it now? Do you need advice on how to beat Tabuu again? Geo: Turn on the news *on teh tv* Luna: What do you mean you dont agree with me?! Do you know who youre dealing with!? CHARMY! Charmy: Can i burn people now? Luna: Go N Kill! Dan: Cr*p. Bean: And that was the last recording that we were able to show you. Charmy will lead an army of Taurus which leaves us.......AAAAAa! *please Stand by* Dan: What was that?! *Karma Camelon can be heard* Dan: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! Not that evil song. *Runs and grabs some head phones listens to music and full volume* NO, IT IS NOT ENOUGH...........NOOOOO!!!!!!! Espio: HaHaHaHa! My President the mouse of Mario Mario: *sound clip* What's a wrong with you?! Dan: Don't you know the power of that song. It can turn a whole crowd of people into Espios. And before you know it a army of Espios will be lined up to take a try at biting off your dick. Geo: No it's Luna! Luna: That's Right an i have returned to bing you back tomy home and then you'll be my slave (Dude take over for me) (K if There is anything that just need adjusting just do it) Dan: No you don't. *homing attacks Luna's face* Luna:Arrgh. That *sob that*sob hurt alot *crys with anime crying effect* Dan: What is wrong with you, I punched you, like 1000 times and you didn't shed a tear, but one little homing attack to face and your crying your eyes out. Geo: That doesn't matter, get out you bitch!!!! Mario: Get out of my house mama f**ker!!!!!!! Luna: Fine then, Charmy........bring it in!!!!!! Dan: Bring in what? *Charmy brings in two tied up, hooded figures and flamethrower* Charmy: Here you are ma'am. Luna: Thank you Charmy, now if you don't come with me Geo, I will make Charmy..*Rips off the hoods revealing Knuckles and Tails* burn them.... better make your desicion quick Geo or your friends, friends.....will........die! Geo: Uhhhh, ummmmm..... Off in Dr Eggman's Super Secret Underwater, Volcano Lab in Soace.......D*mn it's not a secret anymore Dr Eggman: Hmmmmmmm, maybe if I, yes that is it!!!!!!!!! I have done it......... Now to activaate the machine...... I welcome you back to life......... Mr King............. Mr King: Thank you doctor.......Now to take care of some little pests who killed me in the first place.........*Evil Laughter* Dr Eggman: *Joins in on the evil laughter* Back with our Heroes.......and neighbour-hood b*tch and Pyro Geo: Uhhhhhh, ummmmmmmm........ Luna: Hurry Geo, what would you prefer, a son or a fox chilli-dog and a echidna pizza.... Mario: Mmmmmmmmm, pizzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaa. Sonic: *Hit Mario* Shut up Mario, now is not the time for it!!!! Mario: There is always time for pizza. What do you guys want? Dan: Ummmm, I'll have haiwan (you know what I mean) Tails: Supreme. Knuckles: Same here. Luna: Uh, I'll have a meat-lovers Charmy: Fire, fire,fire Mario: Uh, okay. What do you want Sonic? Sonic: Uhhh, I'll have the same as Dan. Mario: Be right back. One hour later..... *Every body with pizza, every body is eating it except for Charmy, whos is burning it*\ Everybody: *Knux epic* Don't burn your pizza Charmy. Charmy: Fire, fire, fire.....It kicks @$$ Mr King: Hey where is my pizza, you b*sterds now I will take Luna and her........ uh what is that, some retard bee like thing.......come and save them Geo, if you have the stones for it. Charmy: Fire, fire, fire, what are...stones???? Sonic: I'll tell you when you are older Charmy, when you are older. Eggman: Ha ha. Witness the combined force or Dr,....... Oh my God! Pizza! *takes pizza* Mr King: Enough of this useless banter....I'm off... Geo: Wait, where will I find you?????? Mr King: You will know Geo Stelar, you will know........ *evil laughter, fading over time* Eggman: Hey! Im not made out of noise Ya'Know Silver: Hi guys im. AAAAAAa No! You ate all the pizza. Now im going to watch some animes now. Dan: That was some good pizza.....Mmmmmmmm. Sonic: Yeah, Mario where did you get those pizzas? Mario: Lets just say I know a guy...... *Flashback* *Mario goes into a random place* Mario: Hi, I would like, oh what where they again? Ummm.... oh yeah, 1 hawian pizza, 1 supreme, and a meatlovers...... Tails Doll: That will be $20 Mario: Arrghhh, who are you, and why are you a bloody version of Tails? Tails Doll: Look, I would like to kill you and Sonic, but right now I'm strapped for cash, so do you want the pizzas or not? Mario: Here you go. *Hands over money* Back with our heroes Mario: Such a nice guy........ Dan: Okay then....... but what about our problem with that weird guy who looks like a retard? Geo: I don't care. We get rid of Luna and you get rid of Charmy. Thats a good deal all round. Mario: Hey Geo, you can't give up on them just like that. I mean come on, you saved her in your video games you can save her now. Geo: But I was being payed by Capcom to do it! Mario: I mean come on. I mean, in my first main game, Super Mario Bros, I when I got to the first castle, I was like yes I found the princess now I can go home, i beat the weird lizard thing.....uh whathisname......uh. Dan: Bowser. Mario: Yeah that is his name, Bowser. And I was gonig to save the princess, when I found out she was in a another castle, I was gonna just give up, but I thought is that the way to go, be remembered by being a quitter, or go and save a princess, and I pushed on through knowing that I would save the princess, and when I saved her, It was fantasic, and look where it got me now, hundreds of games and fame, look at where one descicion can put you Geo Stelar, be a man and go and save that bitch, but screw the bee. Geo: There Is No Friggin Way That I Am Helping the Blonde Psychopathic Stalker. Mario: Aww, s**t. You mean I gave my awesome motivational speech, for nothing?! Sonic: *punches Geo* You're going. Geo: Awwww, man. *Shadow's House* Silver: Papa? Papa!? Shadow: Get the hell outta......oh come in -back withe others- Sonic: Ok mario is the place Mario: Oh, Yea! Dan: Come on! Let's save some people! Geo: I'm not so sure about this.... Sonic: *Knux epic* Shut Geo, This Is 1000Th Time you have said that! 'Egg-ealer Base' Eggman: Haha Soon we will take you life and experience data of megaman and make our super Metal, What? King! Where is Metal Sonic? Mr King: I threw him away for Mecha Sonic. Eggman: Ooooooooooooo! Dammit, King! Metal is more advenced than Mecha. And i can say somthing about your Omega-Xis Clones Mr King: Mecha was cooler anyway, and who said it was the orginal, let me present..........Mecha Sonic 2.0, a fusion of your technolgy and my noise. It is the perfect warrior and machine, equiped with all his old equipment just upgraded and with noise blasters, rockets and a noise burst and he has metal sonic data from sonic heroes, Silver and Harpnote, Acid Ace and Taurus Fire. He is the ultimate weapon of mass destruction. With the meteor server, he will succed. The omega-Xis clones are up and ready, and they are not f**king recolours like last time. With Mecha Sonic 2.0 and Omega-Xis Commander, the Omega-Xis Army will be unstoppable. *Evil laughter* Eggman: *''Why does he always start the evil laughter* *Evil Laughter* Metal Sonic: I killed him. Eggman: How? Metal: I gave him candy. *walks to his room* Mr King: F**k, I worked 10 hours on him you @$$hole. That is it, you are fired, you hear me, fired, looks like the Omega-Xis Commander is the #3 guy around here. And before you go, how does candy kill robots? Metal Sonic: Rehire me. Mr King: Done, now how did you do it? Metal Sonic: Heres how it did it, I *Whispers the rest* Mr King: Whao, dude thats evil, I love it! Your #3 again. Metal Sonic: Yes!!!!! Mr King: Now I have to upgrade you like Mecha Sonic. And I now have more time to think of new weapons, will you help me Doctor? Eggman: Of course I will! Omega-Xis Commander: Damn. ''Back with our heroes Sonic: If I'm right Eggman will appear on a screen to taunt us in 3,2,1..... Eggman: *On a screen* Good to see you Sonic, now if you want to save your friends come to our base, and before I forget we captured some of Geo's friends, uh what were their names, uh, oh yeah Bud and Zack. Sonic: Once again, a unmistakeable totaly upredictable twist in the plot had occured. Geo: I just don't see why...... Everybody but Geo: *knux epic* SHUT THE F**K UP GEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'The battle of the B*tch ' Dan: Well, here we are! Geo: Lets get this over with,.............Transcode MEGAMAN! *Transforms* Megaman: Lets get this fight started so we can go home! Eggman: Good to see you Sonic! Now witness my and Mr Kings new weapon! Metal Sonic 9.0! With all the weaponry of mecha sonic just upgraded, noise rockets, noise lasers, multiple noise bursts and more importanly he has the chaos emerald!!!! Metal Sonic.... Metal Sonic: Yes? Eggman: Time to pwn!!!! Metal Sonic: With pleasure! *Random Battle happens, you imagine what happens* Sonic: Arrghhh Metal Sonic: Ouch Dan: Flamethrower Mario: Mama F**ker *Get a rocket in the crotch* Megaman: Mega buster *All the lines were for the battle* Metal Sonic: I have gotten all the data I have needed! Time to blow this joint! *Presses self-destruct button, get in the egg-pod with eggman, Mr King and Eggman fly off* Dan: Crap Computer: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Dan: Chaos Control!!! Computer: 0 *Place blows up* Sonic's House with Mario Sonic and Geo and Omega-xis Mega: Well we beat the bad guys Dan: What did he mean by, 'I have collected all the data needed', Sounds like something from Sonic Heroes! Sonic: I guess we will never know..... Back in Dr Eggman's NEW Super Secret Underwater Volocano Lab In Space!............Damn I did it again Eggman: You're fired! Person who does the screens: oh man! Mr King: Doctor, why do you have another base that is excalty the same and in the smae spot? Eggman: I'm too lazy to think up another base plan. But anyway now that we have megamans data, we can create.......*Something comes out of a machine* Negaman!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Negaman: Hi Im Jason Griffith! Both: Noooooooooooo! The End! Category:STGF Category:Episodes